Invisible Trouble
"Invisible Trouble" is the first segment of the ninth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired November 27, 2006. Synopsis Pucca becomes invisible and unknowingly terrorizes the rest of the village, especially Garu. Plot Up in his palace, Master Soo is receiving a beauty treatment, involving a touch of vanishing crème to ease pimples. At this moment, a flock of cranes invade them, one of which carries off the bottle of cream. It flies over Sooga village and after being kicked by another crane, drops the bottle right into the Goh-Rong where it ends up in the wash tub. Pucca dumps in a load of dishes and does not notice as the contaminated water causes her to vanish. Only Dada notices this as he sees the dishes cleaning and putting themselves away. Having finished the dishes, the unseen girl journeys into the dining area, fixing everyone’s chairs and grabbing a jump rope as she skips out of the restaurant, appearing as a possessed rope to the few who notice her. In the forest, Garu is practicing his ninja moves on a dummy of Tobe, then concentrating on his meditation. Pucca skips by and sees him with hearts appearing in mid-air. Garu tries to concentrate on his meditation, but is suddenly kissed on the face, though he sees no one there. This continues on until Abyo arrives, offering to spar with the boy. Abyo jumps into the air and aims to kick him, but is suddenly stopped midair to both boys’ confusion, then thrown aside. Abyo’s leg is grabbed and he is pulled across the ground further away. He jumps back up, thinking this is a ninja trick of Garu’s and prepare to fight again until his pants are suddenly pulled down. He sees Garu floating in mid-air (actually being picked-up by Pucca) and declares that he is being haunted by a phantom before running away in fear. Garu tries to fight off this mysterious unseen force, but Pucca continues to pester him, possibly aware that she is invisible, and neither notice Tobe and his ninjas watching from the bushes. To them, it appears as if Garu is just acting silly and they prepare to attack. Pucca, in the midst of tickling Garu, manages to deflect all their attempts and send them running off. Back at the village, Abyo is telling everyone about Garu’s “phantom” and while Ching does not believe his story, the chefs insist that ghosts are not something to be afraid of. Garu runs by them, followed by a floating bouquet of flowers and everyone panics, running off to hide. With all the other hiding places occupied, Garu is eventually captured and brought back to the restaurant by a hungry Pucca. In the kitchen, Dada is carrying the washtub containing the invisibility cream when Pucca and Garu arrive. He sees a floating ladle pouring out a bowl of noodles and runs away, dropping the tub which breaks on the floor. This spill causes the potion to spread, slowly turning everything in the kitchen invisible. Garu manages to escape the affects and finds himself surrounded by white space. Unfortunately, he cannot find the door of the kitchen, leaving him trapped inside while the unseen Pucca continues to kiss him. Trivia Gallery Trouble.PNG Trouble0.PNG Trouble1.PNG Trouble2.PNG Trouble3.PNG Trouble4.PNG Trouble5.PNG Trouble6.PNG Trouble7.JPG Trouble8.PNG Trouble9.PNG Trouble10.PNG Trouble11.PNG Trouble12.PNG trouble13.PNG troublelove.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes